The Tale of Rottenbeard
by Tex Hazard
Summary: An actionpacked pirate tale based directly off of the story told by the Mayor in the 'Rottenbeard' episode. Details the events which brought Rottenbeard and the mysterious hero to Lazytown, many years ago.
1. Chapter 1

Many years ago when buccaneers sailed the seven seas, a pirate named Rottenbeard traversed the ocean, looting ships, plundering towns, and hunting for buried treasure. He spread so much rottenness across the sea, that he went down in history as the most feared pirate that ever lived. Even to this day his story is told, still striking fear in the hearts of whoever hears his name...

- - - -

CHAPTER 1

Between the clear blue skies above, and the sparkling blue ocean below, two sailing ships sped across the sea, away from a seaside town. The captain of the fleet peered into his telescope, surveying the escaping vessel. The first thing to catch his eye was the giant black flag on the edge of the mast, billowing in the wind. In the center of the flag was a skull and crossbones, the skull bearing a frightening resemblance to the other ship's captain.

"Rottenbeard..." growled Captain John Harvey as he lowered the spyglass.

"Sir, should we fire cannons?" a soldier shouted from across the deck, breaking Captain Harvey out of his trance.

"Yes, let them have it!" he responded, clenching his fists and teeth. He looked back across the sea at Oceantown, his home. He would make sure Rottenbeard suffered greatly for stealing from them, as well as the countless other towns he had pillaged.

"Fire one!" a crewman shouted as he lit a cannon, and plugged his ears. The cannon blasted a cannonball high up into the sky.

Captain Harvey squinted his eyes from the sun as he tried to locate the cannonball. When he finally caught sight of it again, it was landing in the ocean, missing Rottenbeard by a mile.

"Curses." he muttered.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Shiver me timbers, yer gonna have to do better than that, landlubbers!" shouted Rottenbeard in a gruff voice at the pursuing vessel. He adjusted his long black jacket and pirate hat, then turned to the crewman behind him.

"Quicksail, get yerself down below and get that blasted machine of yours running!"

"Aye Aye captain". Quicksail replied, and rushed below deck without a second thought.

"Cap'n, they're firing again!" shouted Tricks, a female crew member up in the crow's nest.

Rottenbeard grinned in delight, and stroked his thick black beard. This was refreshing. They hadn't been chased like this in ages.

"Ahoy Zigzag, get ready for evasive action." he bellowed to his portly blonde crewman standing at the wheel.

"Yessir!" Zigzag eagerly replied, and tightened his blue bandana, ready for action.

As the navigator, Zigzag had gotten the ship out of trouble more times than he could count, earning his name from all the zigging and zagging he did to escape from danger.

The next cannonball had been fired and was now soaring through the air. It looked like it would be a direct hit this time.

Zigzag grunted and groaned, straining with all of his might as he turned the wheel, moving the ship just enough to avoid a direct hit.

"Blimey, that was close!" Tricks commented from above.

Rottenbeard looked into his spyglass at the pursuing ship, and noticed them loading yet another cannon. These blaggards were persistent.

"Avast, they be getting ready to fire again!" Rottenbeard informed the crew, his mind overflowing with attack patterns and escape maneuvers. His thoughts quickly turned back to Quicksail who was still down below with no results.

"Quicksail, hurry up lad, or we'll all be takin' a one way trip to Davy Jones locker!" yelled Rottenbeard through the floor, even though there was no way Quicksail could hear him.

Down below, Quicksail was rushing around his machine, rotating levers and winding gears, as smoke shot out of almost every opening. He ran his dark fingers through his bright orange hair, and breathed out some of the air he had been holding in.

"Almost got it!" grunted Quicksail, while winding a rather large lever.

Even though he supplied many useful inventions, this contraption was Quicksail's greatest contribution to the ship. It was the only one of it's kind, and gave Rottenbeard such incredible sailing speed, that no one had ever been able to come close to catching them.

Suddenly the machine began to sputter to life, and two giant propellers started turning underneath the ship.

"Ahoy mateys, we be quick sailin' now! " he shouted excitedly!

- - - - - - - - - -

Back on the pursuing ship, Captain Harvey was getting quite frustrated.

"Fire!" he shouted, and slammed his fist against the wooden railing of his ship.

The cannon fired for the third time, and Captain Harvey held the rail tightly, hoping that this would be the one. The shot that finally sunk Rottenbeard.

He watched as the cannonball soared into the air, a seemingly perfect shot. That is, it would have been. Out of nowhere, Rottenbeard's ship suddenly received a massive increase in speed, and shot across the sea, leaving a trail of violent waves behind them.

The cannonball that had all of John Harvey's hopes resting on it splashed in the water, directly where Rottenbeard's ship once stood.

"Curse that Rottenbeard, he's escaping, and at double our speed! How is this possible?" inquired a disappointed Captain Harvey as he straightened his red uniform, and fixed his dark greying hair.

His second in command came and stood next to him.

"We're not sure sir." he said. "It's rumored that his ship somehow runs on its own power."

"Preposterous." Captain Harvey scoffed.

"Should we continue pursuit captain?" the navigator asked.

Captain John Harvey sighed, and shook his head.

"No, turn round."

"Turn round?" the navigator asked, confusedly. "But sir!"

"But sir nothing." Captain Harvey told him sternly, then turned to his second in command. "He's tricky that Rottenbeard, but we'll nab him, just wait. He will NOT get away with this."

- - - - - - - - - -

"All clear cap'n, enemy ships retreating." reported Tricks from the crows nest.

"Yar har, we did it lads!" Rottenbeard chuckled, and dusted off his black and white striped pants. "Another town successfully pillaged."

"Not just any town cap'n, that was Oceantown." explained Pinchpenny in his usual nasally voice, as he came up from below decks. "The most heavily guarded town on the coast."

"Ay, ye be right laddie, and we snagged the booty before they even knew we was there!"

Rottenbeard knew that Pinchpenny had been hiding away in the cabins while the battle took place, counting all of the treasure. Since that was his job, Rottenbeard didn't give him any grief, even though he wasn't particularly fond of cowards.

"So when do we get our shares captain?" asked Tricks, as she climbed down from the crows nest. "I still haven't gotten me booty from the last two towns we looted."

"Ye be gettin' it when I feel like it, Tricks." snarled Rottenbeard. "Don't ask me again or you'll be walkin' the plank."

Tricks scrunched her face and took off her red pirate hat. She disliked how lazy her captain was about paying his crew, but knew that he always got around to giving it to them eventually.

Rottenbeard smirked. Tricks was a demanding member of his crew, but she made up for it with her cunning and craftiness. She had gotten them out of many a sticky situation with the contents of her bag of tricks that she carried. Not even Rottenbeard himself knew what was inside, and he didn't care to find out either. It was always more fun to be surprised.

"Thanks to Quicksail's new invention, no one can ever catch us!" exclaimed Zigzag between bites of his lunch. "We be the richest pirates that ever sailed the seven seas!"

Rottenbeard patted the young man on the back. Sometimes he got a little too excited for his own good, and he never seemed to stop eating.

"I think that's enough gabbin' me hearties." exclaimed Rottenbeard. "It's time we be celebrating!"

The crew cheered, and headed back to their posts.

"Zigzag, sail us to the nearest town." Rottenbeard ordered, and started to head below decks. "The drinks are on me this time, mateys."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

The doors to a tavern swung open, and in came a well built man wearing a brown leather vest, bandana cap, and pants that cut off a little above his boots. He was clearly not from the area. Most notably, he sported a peculiar looking mustache that pointed straight out from each side of his face, and had a shiny crystal around his neck.

The socializing from the few other customers came to a halt as they watched him wander inside. They chuckled to themselves, mostly at the man's mustache, but kept it quiet. This guy looked pretty strong, and no one really wanted any trouble.

The man sat down and the bartender came over.

"Hello there matey, what can I getcha?"

"I'll just have some water, thanks." said the man, with quick smile.

The bartender chuckled, and gave the man a funny look.

"Water? If ya want water lad, there's plenty outside. We serve real drinks in here."

Suddenly a woman came over, and pushed the bartender aside. She was quite obviously his wife.

"Ignore my husband, I'll get you your water." spoke the woman in an enchanting voice. "How about I getcha somethin' to eat as well, darlin'."

"I'd really like an apple, if you have any." requested the man, realizing that he actually was pretty hungry.

"Sure do, but only if you tell me your name."

The man took a sip of water as the lady leaned on her elbows watching him.

He smiled slightly.

"My name's One."

"Like the number?" she asked, curiously.

"That's right." he nodded. "It's supposed to signify something, but I never understood what."

"Well I'm sure you'll figure it out someday, handsome." said the woman with a wink, and threw him his apple.

- - - - - - - - - -

Several minutes later, the room grew quiet again and One turned to look at the entrance. He was curious to see who was causing the silence this time. There in the doorway was the silhouette of a rather tall, burley man with four smaller figures behind him. It was soon clear to all that this was a pirate crew, ready to stir up some trouble.

The group didn't take long to decide where they wanted to go, and walked over to a couple of young men sitting at a table.

"Hello there lads." greeted the tall bearded pirate. "Yer sittin' at our table. I suggest ye find yerselves a new one."

"Hah, we're not movin' for nobody, find your own." stated the young man sitting nearest to him.

The bearded pirate glared at him, using the eye that didn't have a patch.

"You've done it now." warned one of the other pirates. "You don't talk that way to our cap'n!"

Suddenly the bearded pirate thrust his arm out, grabbing the young men by their necks. Slowly he lifted them up off of the ground and brought them up almost to the ceiling.

"Who's that man?" One asked the bartender as he bit into his apple.

The bartender seemed surprised.

"Yer kiddin'! Have you been livin' under a rock lad?"

"Actually I've only just come here from the North Sea, I'm not really familiar with this area." One explained to him.

"Well that there's Rottenbeard, the meanest, most rotten pirate around." the bartender told One as he dried a glass. "He and his crew sail the seas, plundering and stealing valuables from every town they come across."

One lowered his brow and frowned as he watched Rottenbeard throw the young men across the floor, and into the wall. He then turned back around and faced the bartender.

"Why doesn't anyone stop him?"

"Most are too afraid to try, but the few that did have never been seen again. Trust me mate, you'd be best steerin' clear of that lot." warned the bartender. "Nothin' but trouble."

One shrugged it off and bit into his apple. Deep down he wanted to help the men on the floor and teach Rottenbeard a lesson, but he ignored it.

"One, you're new around here." he told himself. "There's no sense making enemies just yet. Let it go."

He snapped out of his thoughts when he suddenly spotted an old man get up from across the room and hobble towards Rottenbeard. For some reason he found himself listening in.

"Yer Rottenbeard aren't ye?" the old man mumbled, licking his toothless gums.

Rottenbeard made a face as a string of drool trickled out of the old man's mouth, and barely missed his shoulder.

"What's it to ya?"

"I've got a proposition for ya." said the old man as he placed an arm on the table for balance. "I've got me a map here that leads to a great deal of treasure."

"Treasure ye say?" Pinchpenny asked, tapping his fingers together. His interest was obviously peaked.

Rottenbeard shook his head and looked unimpressed.

"Lemme ask ya somethin' landlubber. Why in the blazes are ye here talking to us instead of claimin' all of that booty for yerself?"

The old man leaned in close, smiling at Rottenbeard. He was about to speak when he suddenly began a fit of hacking and coughing.

Rottenbeard grimaced again and pushed the old man away. When the old man finally collected himself, he explained.

"Well the thing is, a landlubber like meself has no means of gettin to this treasure, nor would I be able to bring it all back on me own, seein' as it's on an island."

"Which is why you need pirates like us to help you." said Tricks, continuing the thought.

"How much treasure is there?" asked Zigzag as he bounced up and down in his seat excitedly.

The old man turned to Zigzag, and laughed.

"There be so much treasure lad, that ye won't know what to do with it all."

"I'm sure we'd come up with something." muttered a suspicious Rottenbeard.

"What kinda shares are we talkin' here?" asked Pinchpenny, leaning forward in his seat, trying to get straight to business.

"Fifty-Fifty methinks." the old man replied after some thought.

Rottenbeard immediately laughed out loud.

"Me crew would be doin' all the hard work, and you expect to claim half the booty? All ye did is show us a bloody map!"

The old man frowned, and pointed a shaky finger at Rottenbeard.

"If it weren't for me, matey, ye wouldn't even know that the treasure existed."

"But now we do." said Quicksail, suddenly joining the conversation.

Rottenbeard grinned, and realized his crewman was thinking along the same lines as himself.

The old man looked confused.

"Aye, ya see, now that we have the map, we don't even need ye at all." Rottenbeard deviously explained as he yanked the piece of paper from the old man's hands.

The crew started laughing, as they all got up from their seats. Tricks gave the old man a shove when she walked past, and he crashed to the floor.

Rottenbeard and his crew headed towards the exit, but before they could leave, a voice shouted from the bar.

"Hey, Rottenbeard, I suggest you give back his map." said One, sternly. He couldn't watch any longer, and a strange instinct had suddenly kicked in.

"And who might you be?" asked Rottenbeard, as he turned around.

One stood with his hands on his hips, and a look of resentment on his face.

"My name is One and I won't let you treat an old man that way."

"Didja hear that lads?" chuckled Rottenbeard as he looked at his crew for a reaction. "What are ye going to do, prick us with yer mustache?"

One frowned and lowered his brow even more.

"I just might." he countered, and began to walk towards the pirates.

"Nobody speaks to Rottenbeard that way and gets away with it!" bellowed Rottenbeard, and crossed his arms.

"Get him mateys!"

Tricks, Zigzag, and Quicksail suddenly rushed towards One, swords drawn.

Within seconds, One leapt into the air, flipping over the surprised crew.

"Where'd he go?" snarled Tricks, as she scanned the room.

"There!" shouted Zigzag, spotting One on a table behind them.

Quicksail lunged and took a swipe at One's legs with his sword.

One hopped over it, and kicked it out of his hands. The sword flew backwards, planting itself into the wall behind them.

Quicksail scurried backwards, as Tricks and Zigzag advanced, surrounding him.

One dropped to the floor, and reached for the table he had just been standing on.

Using it as a shield, he blocked several sword attacks from Tricks and Zigzag. He then turned to face Zigzag, and rushed towards him, table out in front. Zigzag was pushed backwards by it, and trapped between a wall and the table.

Quicksail had meanwhile yanked his sword out of the wall, and snuck up behind One. He readied himself, and attacked with another sword swipe. One hopped again, doing the splits in mid-air, avoiding the blade by a mile.

As he landed from his jump, One reached out, and caught Quicksail's hand before he could recover from the swing, and yanked the sword from it.

"Arr, get him ya useless swabs!" Tricks ordered, taking command of the attacking pirates.

Just then, One realized that he hadn't heard a sound out of Rottenbeard since the fight had started. He searched the room, but couldn't see him anywhere. He must have slipped away while One had been distracted. What a weasel, leaving his crew to do his dirty work for him.

Suddenly Tricks leapt into the air, swinging her sword downwards at One as she fell. One quickly dove to the side, and her sword got itself stuck in the wood of a chair.

One picked up the chair and tossed it across the room, sword and all.

Tricks cursed, and joined Quicksail as they scrambled to retrieve her sword.

Just then, One was caught off guard as Pinchpenny hopped onto his back and wrapped his arms around his neck.

One struggled, and shook from side to side, but couldn't loosen the grip. Across the room, Tricks had retrieved her sword and hurried back towards One, with Quicksail following behind. Zigzag finally managed to free himself from the table, and the three surrounded One.

Tricks and Zigzag again advanced, swinging their swords back above their heads and straight down at One, forcing him to raise the sword he had stolen from Quicksail. The three swords collided with a loud metal clang, and Zigzag and Tricks continued to push downwards, hoping to dislodge One's sword from his hands. One pushed upwards to counter with his one hand, and used the other in an attempt to loosen Pinchpenny's grip on his neck.

Quicksail took this opportunity to grab hold of One's leg and began pulling, in hopes of making him fall.

This was getting to be too much, and One knew he had to do something or this would go on all day long.

Taking action right away, One pushed his sword upwards with all of his might, knocking Tricks and Zigzag backwards. They stumbled to keep their balance, but before they could steady themselves, One grabbed Pinchpenny by the collar of his shirt, tore him from his back, and flung him right into them. The three toppled to the ground in a heap. With a quick kick from One, Quicksail soon joined the pirate pile on the floor.

One shook his head, but couldn't help but laugh at the sight of them all lying there. He swiftly picked up the two swords sitting next to Tricks and Zigzag, and slid them into the holsters on his back.

"Are you alright?" One asked as he knelt down near the pirates.

"We're fine!" shouted Tricks and pulled herself to her feet.

One held out his hand to help the boys up but they wouldn't accept it.

"I hope you all learned something from this." One remarked, lowering his hand.

"Yea, we learned that we hate ya!" Tricks yelled again, and the four bruised pirates scurried out of the tavern, the door swinging behind them.

One smirked as he watched them go, and then made his way over to the old man who was still on the floor.

"Are you okay?" he asked, as he pulled the man to his feet. There was no way he could have gotten up on his own.

"I'm fine thank you." the old man replied with a grin. He patted One on the arm in gratitude, and headed towards the exit.

One watched as the old man hobbled out of the tavern, and wondered if he was even going to make it home without keeling over.

Soon the bar began to fill again as people emerged from their hiding spots. One headed back to his seat at the bar, but was unable to shake Rottenbeard from his thoughts.

"Forget about them, lad." the bartender told One when he had sat down. "Remember, they're just trouble."

One shrugged his shoulders and downed the remaining water in his glass.

He spotted the bartender's wife looking at him as though she were trying to figure something out.

"What's the matter?" One asked her.

"I coulda sworn you had a beautiful crystal 'round yer neck when I was talkin' to ya earlier, but maybe I'm just goin' crazy, cause it ain't there now."

One's eyes grew wide and he quickly looked down. Sure enough his crystal was missing.

"Those pirates! They stole it!" One exclaimed, as he thought back to the struggle. "The one who was choking me must have nabbed it."

"Goin' after them would be suicide matey." warned the bartender, knowing exactly what One was thinking. "Yer necklace ain't worth it."

One frowned as he stood up to leave. This wasn't just any old necklace, it had his lucky crystal tied to the end of it. It was very special to him, and he couldn't let them get away with it.

"Thanks for the food." he said hastily, and tossed some money to the bartender's wife.

Good luck!" she shouted, as One hurried out of the tavern in pursuit of Rottenbeard.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Rottenbeard and his crew were already sailing away, heading towards the open sea, completely unaware of the smaller ship that had just started tailing them.

"Good show me hearties." bellowed Rottenbeard to his crew. "It seems we've managed to come out on top yet again!"

The four battered and bruised crewmen laying around on the deck didn't seem to share their captain's enthusiasm.

"Speak for yerself cap'n." muttered Quicksail as he rubbed a bruise on his arm. "That guy knocked us all senseless."

Zigzag and Pinchpenny nodded in agreement.

"Ah yer fine, nothin to it lads." assured Rottenbeard, dismissing their complaints.

Tricks frowned, keeping her own complaints to herself. Her pride had been hurt more than anything else. She had never been beaten so badly before, and she didn't like it one bit. Not only that, but Rottenbeard had completely abandoned them.

"So why'd ya leave in such a hurry cap'n?" Tricks finally decided to ask, in an extremely sarcastic tone.

"Tricks, ya know I woulda stayed lassie, but the treasure map was me top priority. Besides, I knew I could count on me crew to take care of that landlubber." explained Rottenbeard, trying to justify his actions. "That necklace ye nabbed will fetch a fair penny, and if that old blaggard's right, this here map'll lead to a wealth of buried treasure."

Pinchpenny suddenly forgot about his injuries, and a grin crept onto his face. He absolutely loved treasure, and was filled with glee at the mere mention of more of it. Every ounce of treasure on the ship belonged to him as far as he was concerned, and so would any more that they found.

Zigzag sat up from the floor after a bit of difficulty and turned to Rottenbeard.

"Do you think what the old man said is true, will we find more treasure than we know what to do with?"

"Who knows lad, but we be pirates, and pirates don't pass up a chance at boundless riches." Rottenbeard exclaimed, extending his arm and moving it across the horizon. "Now set sail, Zigzag! Adventure waits on every shore!"

"Yo ho!" shouted Pinchpenny and Zigzag as they rushed to their positions.

Tricks decided that she didn't feel like climbing all the way up to the crows nest, and would instead take a well deserved rest. Rottenbeard owed it to her big time for what happened back there at the tavern.

Quicksail silently headed below to his machine, one of the only places he felt completely at ease. He didn't fare well in social settings, and preferred to be alone most of the time. While Rottenbeard and the others did so much pointless gabbing, Quicksail's philosophy was 'only speak when you have something important to say.' It was a wonder they hadn't blown out their vocal cords yet.

Up above, Rottenbeard took a deep breath of sea air. This was the life. He had everything he needed; a reliable crew, the fastest ship in existence, and the wind on his back. Oh and being the scourge of the seven seas was nice too. He watched a seagull sail by, above the ocean waves, and then headed down below decks for some much needed relaxation.

Tricks waited until he had disappeared from sight to do some relaxing of her own. She made her way past Pinchpenny and Zigzag, who were busy trying to follow the directions on the map. After finding a nice spot, she laid flat down on the deck, and brushed her dark hair from her eyes so she could watch the clouds float by.

- - - - - - - - - -

Rottenbeard yawned and stretched as he entered his quarters. He threw One's necklace on a coat hanger and poured himself a drink.

"Yer one bloody good pirate, Rottenbeard." he mumbled, complimenting himself as he headed straight for his luxurious gold plated bed. He laid down with his back up against the frame as he sipped the drink, and began to think about his past.

Rottenbeard had been a pirate for as long as he could remember, and one of his first memories was sneaking on board a pirate ship as a young boy. At first he would just stow away on ships, stealing the food, and watching the pirates do their thing. Then one day he was finally caught. Fortunately the captain liked him and took him under his wing. His name was Captain Blackjack, the closest thing to a father that Rottenbeard had ever had.

"Ah Jack, it was a shame I had to send ye to Davy Jones locker over a measly gold coin, but that's the life of a pirate, mate." spoke Rottenbeard as if directly to his dead captain.

"Here's to ya lad."

Rottenbeard raised his glass, downed all that remained of his drink and drifted off to sleep.

It wasn't long before he was awakened by a knocking on his door.

"What in the blazes is it?" grumbled Rottenbeard, feeling as though he had only been asleep for a very short time.

The door opened a crack, and Pinchpenny peeked his head inside the room.

"Cap'n sir, we're about to reach the island."

- - - - - - - - - -

Outside, the crew was gathered awaiting their orders, when suddenly the door to the lower decks burst open and out came Rottenbeard with shovels in hand.

"Alright ya scurvy dogs, it be time to drop the anchor." he bellowed, throwing the shovels to his crew. "Grab yer gear and lets find us some treasure!"

"Aye Aye!"

Quicksail hurried to drop the anchor, while Tricks and Zigzag set up the gang plank between the ship and the island.

With map in hand, Pinchpenny took the lead, making his way down the plank and stepping onto the beach below.

Rottenbeard was next, and had to enter a slow jog to catch up with his overly eager crewman.

"Slow down lad, or we'll never keep up."

Pinchpenny slowed, but only after realizing he needed them all to carry his treasure for him.

Tricks and Quicksail finally caught up to Rottenbeard and Pinchpenny, with Zigzag still struggling along the beach carrying absolutely all of the gear on his back.

"Can someone gimme a hand here?" he managed to ask through the grunts and groans.

"C'mon laddie we ain't got all day!" urged Rottenbeard, ignoring Zigzag's request.

"So where're we headed Pinchy?" asked Tricks as she tried to take a peek at the map.

Pinchpenny quickly turned away, blocking her view. She frowned and crossed her arms.

"According to this map, the treasure is just over this hill." he explained, pointing to a small grass-covered hill in front of them.

Rottenbeard looked the hill over for a moment, and seemed displeased.

"Blimey, where be the challenge in this?' he roared, as they began to ascend the hill. "Where be the adventure? The danger? This has to be the.."

As the pirates arrived at the top of the hill, a large pile of treasure came into view.

"..easiest bloody booty we've every come across." concluded Rottenbeard.

The crew stood with their mouths gaping. There, just sitting out in the open, sparkling in the afternoon sun was more gold, jewels, and antiques than they had ever seen in one single place before. Pinchpenny couldn't help but shed a tear of joy.

"Looks like we hit the mother-load!" exclaimed Quicksail as he rubbed his eyes in disbelief.

"Who left all this treasure just lying around?" Tricks asked in wonder.

Rottenbeard laughed and slapped Pinchpenny on the back.

"Shiver me timbers mateys, who cares were it came from, it be ours now! Let's get this all loaded on the ship!"

As soon as Zigzag arrived with the gear, he, Tricks and Quicksail rushed down the other side of the hill to the treasure, and began bagging it.

Rottenbeard watched from the hilltop, urging his crew on as they collected the booty.

"Come on ya lazy blaggards, we haven't got all day!"

"Yea, put your backs into it!" ordered Pinchpenny from beside him. "You call yourselves pirates?"

Rottenbeard slowly turned to look down at Pinchpenny, and gave him a glare.

Pinchpenny sighed, and reluctantly headed down to help his crew-mates.

Suddenly out of the corner of his eye, Rottenbeard spotted a fine looking full length mirror amongst the treasure, and began to walk towards it.

"Begad, that be a fine mirror!" remarked Rottenbeard as he admired the craftsmanship, as well as his reflection. "Be careful with this one, me buckos. This is goin' in me personal quarters." he shouted to his crew, who were already on their way back to the ship with the first load of treasure.

- - - - - - - - - -

As the crew trudged back to the ship, bags of treasure over each shoulder, Tricks made her way over to Quicksail.

"Cap'n is one lazy lubber ain't he?" she asked quietly, feeling confident that Quicksail wouldn't breath a word to Rottenbeard.

"Aye, but he's the cap'n, he be allowed." replied Quicksail.

She was glad to see that someone agreed with her.

"Ya know, if I were captain, I'd help me crew out once in a while instead of gettin' em to do all me dirty work."

Her comment brought out a sudden laugh from Quicksail, something that didn't occur all that often.

"Tricks, if you were captain, we'd be shark-bait fer sure!" he joked.

She gave him a shove as they reached the ship and began to walk up the gangplank.

"Ya think ye could do better, Quicksail?"

"Aye, I do as a matter of fact."

Zigzag was the first to set foot on the ship, and what he saw caused him to drop the bags of treasure that he was carrying.

"Uh mateys?" he squeaked in fear. "We be in trouble now."


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

After an hour or so had passed, Rottenbeard finally appeared from over the hill, carrying the mirror on his back. He was absolutely furious with his crew.

"Those bilge sucking blaggards! Those scurvy dogs! I'll have them swabbin' the deck for weeks for this, I'll keelhaul them all the way to the next town, I'll give em a good floggin' then make em kiss the gunners bloody daughter! How could me own crew leave me to carry this all by meself?"

He made his way to the ship, cursing and complaining with every step. When he finally arrived, he put down the mirror, and instantly discovered what was going on.

"Sink me!" Rottenbeard exclaimed. He couldn't believe his eye. There before him was his crew being held at the mercy of a dozen gunmen. And on his own ship no less. This was unacceptable!

"We've been set up cap'n! Run! Save Yerself!" screamed Zigzag.

Before Rottenbeard could even consider abandoning his crew, another group of men approached from his rear, surrounding him from all sides.

"Bugger." muttered Rottenbeard, acknowledging their capture, for now.

The men led Rottenbeard to where his crew were tied up, and pointed most of their guns at him.

Suddenly the door to the cabin swung open, and out stepped their pursuer from earlier; Captain John Harvey.

"Well well, if it isn't the infamous Rottenbeard." he taunted, straightening his red jacket, and swinging a sword at his side. "If I'm seeing things right, it would seem that the man who no one could catch, has just been caught."

"Captain Harvey, you old dog! How'd ye find us?" exclaimed Rottenbeard in delighted surprise.

"Come on Rottenbeard, didn't you find it the least bit suspicious how a map leading to a wide open pile of treasure just so conveniently came into your possession?"

Rottenbeard wrinkled his brow, as he tried to figure things out.

Captain Harvey shook his head. It seemed that Rottenbeard wasn't exactly the brightest pirate on the seas.

"We made the map, Rottenbeard! We paid a man to give it you, and that treasure you found was planted by us! All we had to do was wait until you arrived, and you'd be right where I wanted you." explained Captain Harvey making sure Rottenbeard knew he had fallen for their trap.

Before Rottenbeard could reply, the cabin door opened again.

"Let's send them straight to the bottom of the sea." suggested the woman who emerged from the cabin.

Rottenbeard put on a wide grin as he looked her over. She had long bright green hair, and was wearing a short sleeved white shirt, with a dark green vest over top. Her skirt was also a combination of green and white.

"Yo ho captain, who's the looker, and what have ye been up to in me cabin?" asked Rottenbeard deviously.

Captain Harvey was appalled at what Rottenbeard was suggesting.

"This is my daughter, Rottenbeard." said the Captain sternly. "She wants to see you punished just as much as I do. I wasn't about to deny her the pleasure."

"What's yer name lass?" Rottenbeard asked in the sweetest voice he could muster.

"I'm Leena."

"A lovely name, for such a lovely lady."

"Oh brother." Tricks scoffed as she rolled her eyes.

Captain John Harvey had heard enough. He cleared his throat, getting ready to speak.

"Men, bring these maggots onto our ship." he ordered, with a look of disgust directed towards Rottenbeard. "They're going to be put in jail for a very long time!"

Captain Harvey's men immediately rushed into action, pulling Rottenbeard and his crew to their feet. They were lead at gunpoint towards Harvey's ship, which had been conveniently anchored next to their own.

"There's no way out of this one Rottenbeard, your pirating days are over." taunted Captain Harvey.

As he spoke, a small vessel emerged suddenly from behind the island, and sailed directly towards Rottenbeard's ship. It wasn't slowing down either, and collided directly against the hull.

"What in the blazes was that?" Rottenbeard barked, feeling the impact beneath him.

Within a moment, a figure leapt up into view, landing on the edge of the ship.

"Hey, it's the guy from the tavern!" shouted Zigzag in surprise.

"Not you again!" moaned Tricks.

"Alright Rottenbeard, I want my crystal back right now!" demanded One, as he crossed his arms.

Everyone on board stopped what they were doing, and stared at him in complete silence.

Upon realizing what was going on here, One decided that his timing couldn't have been any worse.

"Who are you?" Captain Harvey asked, sounding incredibly annoyed.

One scratched the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly.

"My names One, I just came to get back the crystal that was stolen from me."

"Well I don't think you could have picked a worse time if you tried!" barked Captain Harvey.

Rottenbeard didn't waste another minute, and used this distraction as an opportunity to snatch a gun from the hands of an unsuspecting guard. He then grabbed Leena from behind, holding the gun to her head.

"Avast ye swabs, nobody move or the lass gets it! Now free me crew, Harvey!"

Captain Harvey turned around from facing One, and cursed under his breath.

"Don't do it father, you can't let him go!" Leena pleaded. "He has to be stopped now!"

The armed men surrounded Rottenbeard, waiting for an order from their captain.

"Leena.." whispered Captain Harvey.

After thinking for a moment, he turned to his men, and sighed.

"Free his crew. Do it."

One hopped down to the deck as Harvey's men untied Rottenbeard's crew.

"If you free them, you may never find them again!"

"Don't you think I know that?" Captain Harvey retorted. "Right now all I'm concerned about is my daughters safety, understand?"

One nodded, and backed up out of the way.

"Blast it Rottenbeard, just don't hurt her." pleaded Captain Harvey when everyone had been untied.

Rottenbeard smirked from behind Leena, as he brought his bristly face up next to hers.

"Don't worry me bucko, she be fine so long as ye don't be tailin' us again. Who knows, ye might even see her again, but I ain't makin' no promises!"

"Rottenbeard!" screamed Captain Harvey, shaking with rage.

Suddenly, from behind Rottenbeard, a pellet flew from Tricks' hand and landed in the middle of the deck. Before anyone knew what had happened, the entire area filled with thick, blinding smoke.

One couldn't see a thing, and all he could hear was the sound of laughing from Rottenbeard and his crew. He desperately felt around for something to grab hold of, but before he could, he felt a quick shove from behind, and was soon plummeting downward over the edge of the ship. Within seconds he found himself sinking into the cold ocean below. It took a few moments to get over the initial surprise of what had just happened, but when he had his bearings, he began swimming towards the surface.

"Yo ho! Be seein ya cap'n!" shouted Rottenbeard from up on the ship, as several more men were thrown overboard.

"Weigh anchor lads, it's time we be off!" he then ordered to his crew.

One brought his head up out of the water, just in time to see the anchor rise, and two giant propellers appear from underneath the ship.

"Uh oh." he managed to mutter, as the propellers began to spin. If he got sucked into there, he'd be shredded to pieces for sure.

One swam with all of his might toward a nearby rock that was protruding from the water. He grabbed hold of it just as the propellers kicked into gear, spewing water in every direction as they pushed the ship forwards. Rottenbeard's ship then sped away from the island, and disappeared into the horizon.

- - - - - - - - - -

As soon as the waves had calmed down, One paddled his way to shore. Captain Harvey and his men appeared to have been thrown overboard as well, and were now drying off on the beach.

Captain Harvey suddenly spotted One pulling himself out of the water, and frowned. Without hesitation, John Harvey pulled up his sleeves, and stormed over to One, grabbing him by the collar of his vest.

"Darn it all, man!" he shouted, shaking him back and forth. "What did you think you were doing? We had Rottenbeard right where we wanted him, and then you showed up and ruined everything!"

"I'm sorry, I just wanted my crystal. I didn't know..." said One regretfully.

"Not only that, but you managed to get my daughter kidnapped as well!" Harvey continued. "I should have you hung for interfering!"

Upon hearing this, some of his men rushed over, ready to arrest One on the spot, but Captain Harvey raised his hand to stop them.

"No no, its alright." he told them, and took deep breath, calming himself down. "This man didn't know what was going on."

He then turned to One and lowered his head in shame.

"Please forgive me for blowing up like that. it's just.."

"It's alright." One assured him, placing a hand on the captain's shoulder.

"You're One, right?" asked Harvey, as he held out his hand. "I'm Captain John Harvey of Oceantown."

"Nice to meet you." One replied, taking his hand and shaking it. "I guess Rottenbeard stole from you as well?"

Captain Harvey slowly nodded.

"You guess right. He's been doing it to every town on the coast. We couldn't stand by and let him get away with it, so when he came to loot our town, we decided to set him up and catch him once and for all."

"And I came and completely foiled your plan." said One with a frown. "I'm truly sorry. I'd like to make it up to you."

Captain Harvey's raised his brow in wonder.

"Oh? And just how do you plan to do that?"

"I will rescue your daughter for you."

Harvey laughed. "You alone?"

One nodded once, and pointed his finger upward.

"I will get back my crystal, save your daughter, and bring Rottenbeard to justice." stated One with complete confidence. "What do you think?"

"I think you're crazy if you think you can stop Rottenbeard all by yourself, but by all means go ahead and try." offered a doubtful Captain Harvey.

Maybe he was crazy, but something deep down was telling One to do this.

_'You have to help that man, you have to save his daughter.'_

He hadn't been in this part of the sea for more than a few days, and already his necklace was missing, he had a person to rescue, and a pirate crew to catch. To most people all of these tasks combined would seem a little overwhelming, but One didn't feel that way. For him it was an adventure, and he was excited to get on with it!

After saying goodbye, One swam out to his small sailing ship; the S.S. Infinity, which was still floating out in the middle of the water. When he had gotten onboard, he waved to John Harvey and his soaking wet men, raised the sails, and steered himself out to sea in search of Rottenbeard.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Pretty soon several weeks had gone by. One had searched every town he came across, and while he didn't find Rottenbeard himself, he did learn more about the man. Most people he approached would tremble in fear at the mere mention of Rottenbeard's name, but there were a few who knew a fair bit about him. It turned out that almost every town that One visited had at some point been looted by Rottenbeard and his band of pirates. Many seaside towns had even withdrawn their boats from the waters, for fear of a run in with him. Things weren't looking good for this part of the ocean and it was all thanks to Rottenbeard.

When he wasn't in town, One spent hours at a time scanning the horizon with his spyglass until it got far too dark to see anything. He still could not find Rottenbeard, however. It was like he had just vanished.

As the end of the second week neared, One's hopes were beginning to fade. He didn't want to stop searching, but it looked as though Rottenbeard was long gone. The sea was vast, and he was only one man.

As the sun set for another day, and night began to fall, One prepared himself for a well deserved rest. During the past few weeks, he had been so focused on his search that he had actually forgotten to sleep on several occasions. It was all finally starting to catch up to him.

He yawned and stretched his arms out to the side, as he headed up on deck to lower the anchor for the night.

Suddenly, as One stepped out into the night air, a chill ran straight through his bones.

"What was that?" he wondered out loud. "I've never felt something like that before."

Just then a thick fog drifted in, completely surrounded his ship, as if it were swallowing it whole.

"Fog! Great, I must have drifted into a cold patch." concluded One, as he reached into his cabin for a lantern.

As soon as the lantern was lit, the surrounding area was bathed in a bright yellow light, illuminating a rather large silhouette in the water nearby.

One's heart skipped a beat, and he almost dropped his lantern in surprise as he drifted closer.

Towering ominously above him was none other than Rottenbeard's pirate ship, completely lifeless in the fog.

"There you are Rottenbeard!" exclaimed One, feeling a sense of relief. "Weeks of searching and I end up finding you by accident."

One hung the lantern on a nearby pole, and hurried across the deck towards a large pile of rope.

He was far to excited to sleep now, and seemed to be filled with a newfound energy as he prepared to board the back of Rottenbeard's vessel.

"I wonder how long he's been hiding in here." thought One as he reached out and grabbed the loose end of rope in front of him.

There was a rather large hook tied to the end of it, which One quickly began swinging above his head. When it had gained enough momentum, he released his grip and watched as it soared through the air, straight towards Rottenbeard's ship. The hook latched itself onto a protruding windowsill, and One gave the rope a quick tug to make sure it was sturdy. When he was confident that it would support his weight, and he wouldn't fall into the murky water below, he began to climb his way to the other side. It didn't take long for One to reach Rottenbeard's ship, where he quickly and skillfully grabbed hold of the windowsill, and pulled himself inside.

- - - - - - - - - -

The floor creaked and moaned beneath One, as he stealthily crept across the room. It appeared that he had entered into someone's living quarters, only it didn't seem to be occupied at the moment. The bed was unmade, and some belongings had been strewn across the floor. He passed through several other rooms similar to the first, all of them being empty.

"Where is everyone? Did they abandon ship?" he wondered, while entering the next room.

Just then something swooped down from above, just barely missing One, and forcing him to duck.

"What was that?" he exclaimed, while frantically scanning for his attacker. He couldn't see a thing.

It suddenly appeared again, from the side this time. One leapt backwards and watched as it zipped by, then disappeared into the wall, leaving a trail of light behind it. He couldn't tell if it was the same one as before, or if a second had joined.

One backed up towards the center of the room, and stood ready for another attack,

This time, two figures emerged from opposite ends of the room and hurtled themselves at One. He waited as they neared, and just before impact, One bounded into the air out of their paths. As he suspected, they simply passed through one another, and disappeared into the opposing walls.

"Well done, laddie." sounded a disembodied voice, as One dropped back down to the ground, entering a crouch.

One searched the room for it's source, and suddenly spotted a glowing figure emerge through the floor. It looked like a pirate captain, but he was completely transparent, with a trail of smoke where his legs should have been.

"Ghosts." stated One, trying to keep his composure.

"That's right me bucko." the ghost captain replied. "Now tell me, what brings ye to me ship?"

One raised an eyebrow suspiciously, and stood up,

"Your ship? I though this was Rottenbeard's ship. I'm here to arrest him."

The room filled with eerie laughter, fading in and out, and echoing off of the walls.

One felt his throat go dry and he swallowed hard.

"Yer a barrel o' laughs you are, lad. I'm afraid yer to late though. Rottenbeard's mine now, so I suggest ye be leavin' if ya know what's good for ya."

The ghost captain turned around, and began to fade away as he descended back into the floor.

"No, I must see him!" One shouted to the vanishing captain, taking a step forward.

Suddenly several guns and cutlasses appeared, and floated across the room, pointing threateningly towards him.

One raised his hands in surrender. He wasn't sure exactly what was holding these weapons up, and he didn't really want to find out.

"I think you'd best be comin' with me." cackled the ghost captain, and headed towards the doorway.

- - - - - - - - - -

A gun prodded One in the back, urging him forward. He complied, and followed the ghost up a flight of stairs and then through a door to the deck outside.

"We've got another live one lads!" the ghost captain bellowed, as One was lead out into the open.

Out of nowhere, several dozen pirate ghosts began to materialize in various locations all across the deck.

"Yo ho!" they all shouted together.

One instantly spotted Rottenbeard and his crew tied to the center mast, looking completely warn out.

The owners of the floating weapons had now become visible, and continued to lead him at knife and gunpoint towards Rottenbeard.

"Shiver me timbers, it be you again!" shouted Rottenbeard when One arrived. "What in the briny deep are ye doin' here?"

"I came for the girl, my crystal, and to put you behind bars." replied One as the ghosts tied him to the back of the same mast. He couldn't see Rottenbeard anymore, but he could still hear him.

"Did you hear that me hearties?" laughed Rottenbeard. His crew joined in with his laughter, though it was obvious they weren't in the mood.

"No one can catch us, the greatest pirates that ever lived."

"Is that so?" countered One. "Then maybe you can explain why both times I've found you, you've been prisoners on your own ship."

Rottenbeard frowned for a moment, but then a grin crept onto his face.

"Arrr! Adventure, danger, it all comes with being a pirate, and I wouldn't have it any other way, matey."

One shook his head, and turned to Zigzag who was tied next to him.

"Who is that man?" he whispered pointing to the ghost captain, across the deck.

Zigzag leaned in, and whispered back.

"That there's Captain Blackjack, Rottenbeard's ol' cap'n."

"Zigzag, stop gabbin with that bilge-rat." Pinchpenny interrupted. "He be the enemy."

Zigzag waited for a moment and then continued anyways.

"Rottenbeard blew the man down over a single gold coin. Tossed him into the sea, and he never came up again.

Now he be back from Davy Jones locker, wantin'' back his coin me thinks."

"Rottenbeard, where be me gold coin ye backstabbin' scalleywag?" barked Blackjack as he floated angrily towards them.

"Up yer backside ye scurvy dog." Rottenbeard muttered back.

"Aye I see yer gonna be difficult." decided Blackjack, and turned to his to ghost crew. "Me thinks these rapscallions be needin' some time in the prison cells below, whaddaya think lads?"

HIs suggestion was met with nothing but haunting cheers, and Blackjack hovered down to be eye level with Rottenbeard.

"I think ye'd best be reconsiderin' tellin' me matey, or ye'll all be joinin' us in our underwater graves."

Suddenly everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

One awoke abruptly on a cold hard floor, the back of his head aching for some reason. He couldn't remember what had happened, or where he was, and he got the feeling that he wasn't alone.

"Where am I?" he asked, and began to open his eyes.

"Easy." ordered a gentle female voice. "They just knocked you out, thats all."

One sat up, and rubbed the back of his head. He could see Rottenbeard and his crew sleeping in some prison cells to the left on the other side of the room, but who was it that had been talking to him?

He turned his head to the right, where a green haired female was knelt at his side.

"You're Captain Harvey's daughter, Leena." One proclaimed, then realized that she probably already knew that.

"Thats right, and you're One." she told him as she stood up from the floor and sat down on a bench against the wall.

"How'd you.."

"Know who you are?" she continued. "Come on, did you forget? You showed up when we were about to capture Rottenbeard. You're the reason I got kidnapped."

"Oh right." One remembered, lowering his head in shame.

She softly reached for his chin, and raised his head back up.

"Don't worry, I don't hold grudges, and I can tell that you're a kind man. You didn't mean to cause any trouble."

"I may not have meant to, but it still happened. That's why I'm here, I promised your father I'd rescue you."

"Was getting captured part of the rescue plan?" Leena asked with a smirk.

One couldn't help but laugh at his own misfortune.

"I didn't really have a plan.." he began to explain, lowering his voice to a whisper. "..but if we want to escape, I think teaming up with Rottenbeard would be our best bet, until the ghosts are gone."

Leena nodded and whispered back.

"Good idea. So that means we've got a bit of time until he wakes up, I want to know all about you."

"You don't want to hear about me." One assured her, pulling himself to his feet.

"Yes I do, please tell me." she begged, looking up at him. "You seem so different, I want to know."

One laughed again. Leena wasn't like any girl he had met before. She was gentle and understanding one minute, and tough and demanding the next. He wasn't sure what to expect from her, and that captivated him.

"Tell me about your crystal then. Why do you want it back so badly?" she continued to pry.

"It was a gift from my father." One stated bluntly.

"Oh I see.."

One looked deep into her green eyes, and suddenly wanted to tell her everything. Something told him that he could trust this girl.

"He gave it to me before he died." he continued. "See, this type of crystal is very rare, and can only be found on the island where I grew up."

Leena grew wide eyed with interest.

"Where was that?"

"Far far to the north." One responded, pointing in it's direction.

"So why'd you leave?"

One turned to face the small barred up window, and stared out into the fog.

"When my father died, I left the island hoping to find my purpose. Ever since I was little, he always used to say 'One, you're going to be the start of something great. You're going to make a difference'. I don't know what he thought I'd do, but I left to try and find out." explained One.

"It sounds like he meant a lot to you."

One nodded, and faced her.

"I don't know what I would have done without him. He taught me everything I know."

"Arr how sweet!" a gruff voice interrupted from across the room.

"Shut up Rottenbeard!" hollered Leena.

"Why don't ye come ere' and make me, lassie?" he taunted as he stood up in his cell.

"Why don't you do something to take back your ship instead of sitting around being a lazy good for nothin' oaf?" she retaliated.

"I can't help it lass, It's in me blood."

One turned to Leena with a grin.

"Well then, let's hope he doesn't reproduce, for everyone's sake."

Leena laughed out loud, as Rottenbeard grumbled and went to wake his crew.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Wake up, ye useless swabs!" ordered Rottenbeard, kicking and shaking the cell walls.

"I'm up, I'm up." mumbled Pinchpenny, and climbed to his feet.

Tricks and Quicksail sat up next, rubbing their eyes.

"What be goin' on cap'n?" asked a disoriented Quicksail.

"We've been locked up in our own bloody prison, matey. That's what." replied Rottenbeard. "Tricks, have ye got yer lock-picks handy?"

"Of course, whaddaya take me for?" she sneered, and reached into the bag on her belt.

Within seconds, she had picked the lock to her cell, and was working on freeing her crew-mates.

"What would I do without ya lassie?" praised Rottenbeard while she worked on his locks.

"Not a whole lot, I reckon." Tricks replied, as she stepped back, letting his cell door swing open.

Rottenbeard stepped out and joined his crew. He looked them over, and realized that someone was missing.

"Crikey! Someone go and wake Zigzag." he ordered.

"I got it." volunteered Quicksail, and headed into Zigzag's cell.

When Zigzag had finally joined them, Rottenbeard and his crew made their way towards the exit.

"Tootles!" Rottenbeard waved slyly to One and Leena as he passed by.

"Rottenbeard, wait!"

Rottenbeard took a step back, and peered his head around the corner.

"Let us help you." offered One, holding onto the prison bars.

Tricks appeared from behind Rottenbeard to offer her thoughts on the situation.

"You must be dreamin'!" she laughed. "What would we want with a couple of no good landlubbers?"

Rottenbeard thought for a moment, and something seemed to dawn on him.

"They may be landlubbers, but we be needin' all the help we can muster against Blackjack and his pirate ghosts."

"Me thinks the captain's lost his marbles." whispered Pinchpenny to Zigzag as they waited in the doorway.

"Tricks, let these scalleywags out." Rottenbeard demanded, and she reluctantly stomped towards the locked door.

As she picked the locks, Rottenbeard began to eye them suspiciously.

"But If there be any funny business, they'll both be walkin' the plank!"

One and Leena exchanged glances as they followed Rottenbeard into the hallway. His crew wasn't exactly thrilled at this new turn of events, and eyed One with resentment. They still had a score to settle with him for what happened back at the tavern.

Rottenbeard stepped ahead and turned to face them all.

"Alright me hearties, we be needin' to split ourselves up. Quicksail, go with Tricks and get the Quicksailer up and runnin'."

"Aye aye cap'n." they said in unison, and hurried off down the hallway.

Rottenbeard watched them go until they rounded a corner, and then continued with his orders.

"Pinchpenny.." he began, but realized that his first mate was nowhere in sight. "Blimey, where in the blazes has Pinchpenny run off to?"

"He went to check on the treasure cap'n." Zigzag regretfully informed him,

"Aye I shoulda guessed." snorted Rottenbeard. At least he could count on Pinchpenny to make sure the treasure was safe.

"Alright, the rest of ye blaggards, follow me." he instructed, waving an arm to the staircase ahead, and breaking into a jog. "These ghosties'll be wishin' they never messed with Rottenbeard!"

"Yo ho!" shouted Zigzag excitedly, thrusting his arm into the air as he scurried after his captain.

One looked at Leena and shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, I guess we'd better follow the captain."

"Alright, but don't be surprised if I start a mutiny." joked Leena.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Rottenbeard and Zigzag arrived at the staircase first, only to find a mob of ghosts eagerly awaiting them at the top.

"Where do ya think yer goin?'" asked the leader, and began floating down towards them.

Rottenbeard could hear Zigzag's teeth chattering next to him, and gave him a hard slap on the back.

"C'mon lad, pull yerself together!" he barked. "They can't hurt us, they be made of nothin but air!"

"Aye, but those ain't." whimpered Zigzag, as all of the ghost pirates simultaneously revealed their swords, grinning evilly at one another.

As One and Leena neared, another gang of ghosts poured out of a wall in front of them, stopping them in their tracks. The line of ghosts had their swords at the ready, but were not attacking. They only appeared interested in blocking the way to Rottenbeard.

"Shoot." exclaimed One, stepping back.

He and Leena watched as the ghost pirates engaged Rottenbeard and Zigzag, driving them back against the wall, swords extended. Rottenbeard's lip curled in furious anger, and with lightning quick reflexes, unsheathed two massive swords from his belt. Wasting no time, he swung them with such a force, that he knocked several of the ghost's swords spiraling from their hands. As soon as the ghosts realized what was going on, they stormed him, slashing mercilessly with their weapons. Zigzag finally pulled himself together, and joined his captain in blocking their onslaught. Rottenbeard held one sword out as a barrier, keeping the ghosts at bay, as he slowly gained ground towards the stairs. With the other sword he attempted to disarm some more swords from their ghostly owners.

"Should we try and help them?" Leena asked One from several meters back.

One nodded, and reached over his shoulder for his sword, but it wasn't there.

"Of course, Blackjack wouldn't leave us with our weapons." One thought to himself. "But then where on earth did Rottenbeard get ahold of those colossal blades?" That man never ceased to amaze him.

"Listen up lubbers, they've blocked ye off." Rottenbeard suddenly called to them as he fended off a barrage of ghostly attacks.

"Ye'll have to make yer way back past the prison. Turn right at the end of the hall, and keep goin' to find another staircase. Take it and meet us up on deck."

One acknowledged the instructions with a quick nod.

"And no lollygaggin'!" added Rottenbeard as he and Zigzag disappeared up into the stairwell.

- - - - - - - - - -

"I've got to protect me treasure!" whined Pinchpenny in desperation. He hurried down a flight of stairs and entered the hold of the ship, where the treasure was kept.

"Pinchpenny, wait up!" shouted Tricks from somewhere behind him. Rottenbeard must have sent her along with Quicksail to start up the Quicksailer.

"What do ya want?" asked Pinchpenny, without breaking his stride.

"Help us get the ship movin' again!" requested Quicksail as he emerged from the stairwell.

Pinchpenny shook his head frantically.

"No way, the treasure needs me!"

"Fine Pinchy, be that way!" barked Tricks. "You'd only slow us down anyhow."

Pinchpenny ignored her comment, and finally arrived at the large door that lead to the treasure room. It was covered in close to a dozen different locks, all of which had been set up by Pinchpenny himself.

He hurriedly reached into his pockets, and removed a large ring, containing the required keys, and set to work unlocking them all.

After about five minutes of turning keys, the door finally creaked open. Pinchpenny stepped into the room, and could not believe his eyes. Two greedy pirate ghosts were rummaging through a pile of his precious treasure, as if it were theirs for the taking! What nerve!

"It took me weeks to sort all of that out, and you two slobs be messin' it up in under five minutes!" screamed Pinchpenny, alerting the ghosts of his presence.

"Ye must be mistaken." grinned one of the ghosts. "This be our treasure now."

Pinchpenny gritted his teeth, and began to shake vigorously. As a coward, he would normally avoid dangerous situations like the plague, but not this time. He was not about to stand by while a couple of good for nothing ghosts tried to claim HIS treasure for their own!

"It be MINE!" he screamed, flailing his arms, and rushing mercilessly toward them.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Well that's a first, he actually told the truth." laughed Leena when she and One arrived at the staircase, just as Rottenbeard directed.

They climbed the steps, and entered a small hallway.

"Wait.." said One suddenly, stopping Leena with his arm. "Do you hear that?"

She listened for a moment and made out a faint beeping sound.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I don't know, but it seems to be coming from this room." concluded One as he approached a closed doorway.

Leena watched as he opened it without hesitation and stepped inside. She shrugged her shoulders, and followed him in.

The room they had entered was incredibly different from the rest of the ship. The large quantity of priceless artifacts, and gold plated furniture were visible even in the low light, and it was obvious that a very rich individual lived here.

"Looks like Rottenbeard's personal quarters." regarded Leena sliding a hand across a gold plated bed frame.

One gave the room a quick search with his eyes, and spotted a flashing light, followed by the sound he had heard in the hallway.

"It's my crystal! " he proclaimed, upon closer inspection.

Sure enough, hanging on Rottenbeard's coat hanger was the crystal he had been searching for all of this time. He had found it at last, and a great sense of relief washed over him.

"Why's it flashing like that?" Leena inquired, walking closer to him.

One shrugged as he put it back around his neck, feeling whole once again.

"I don't know, it's never happened before."

"Weird.." acknowledged Leena as she looked around the dimly lit room. "Rottenbeard sure likes to live in luxury doesn't he?"

"That's for sure." One agreed, using his crystal's light to illuminate the large map hanging on the wall in front of him.

As he examined it, Leena began to head for the door.

"Well, now that we've got everything we need, we should be getting back to your boat."

One turned from the map to look at her, and shook his head.

"No, we promised to help get rid of these ghosts, and I intend to keep that promise."

"But One, it's only Rottenbeard."

"I know." One began to say, and walked over to her. "But we need to bring him into custody, not leave him stranded out here with Captain Blackjack."

Leena nodded. One was right. Her father's plan had been for Rottenbeard to be tried for his crimes, and put in prison. She wasn't about to take that away from him.

"Alright, lets do it." she agreed, and reached for the door knob.

As soon as she pulled it open, a pair of glowing red eyes surrounded in darkness greeted her on the other side.

"What is it?" screamed Leena as she scrambled back into the room, a look of horror on her face.

One slowly stepped back, trying hard not to fall to his knees from all of the negative emotions filling the room. The eyes belonged to the most frightening creature that he had ever seen. It was some kind of spirit, but it wasn't at all like the other ghosts. This thing didn't have a definite shape and looked more like a distorted shadow, with blinding red eyes, and a mouth that seemed to tear itself open.

One knelt down and grabbed Leena's hand as the shadow creature pulled itself into the room. They were definitely in trouble.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Meanwhile on the opposite end of the ship, Rottenbeard and Zigzag were still busy combatting the army of ghost pirates. They had fought their way up the stairs and down a hall, where the ghosts had managed to gain the upper hand and trap them in a corner.

"Shiver me timbers lad, there be too many ghosts." snarled Rottenbeard, as he defended himself from several more sword swipes.

Zigzag ducked, just barely avoiding a sneak attack.

"What're we gonna do cap'n?"

"Have ye got any rope laddie?" asked Rottenbeard, eyeing the window behind them.

"Aye cap'n, but what for?" Zigzag inquired, and removed a coil of thick rope from his belt.

Rottenbeard ignored the question, and instead tossed his crewman one of his large swords.

"Cover me matey, I'll get us outta this!" instructed Rottenbeard, as he grabbed the rope coil, and tore out the wooden window frame.

Rottenbeard's sword was almost twice the height of Zigzag, and he could barely hold the thing up, let alone shield attacks with it.

The ghosts began to advance on the helpless navigator, while Rottenbeard leaned out of the window in an attempt to lasso a railing on the upper deck.

Zigzag knew he had to do something, or the ghosts would knock his captain right out into the murky depths below. So with all of his might, he lifted the sword up off of the ground and began to spin in a circle. As he gained momentum, the sword lifted itself higher and higher, knocking several of the ghost's swords clear across the room, and forcing the rest the back off.

"Good show me hearty!" encouraged Rottenbeard from outside. "Keep disarmin' the blaggards, they be nothin' without their blades."

Zigzag grinned in pride, spinning even faster, until eventually the room became a giant blur around him. Soon he couldn't take it any longer, and collapsed to the ground in a heap, the ceiling still spinning above him.

Outside, Rottenbeard had finally roped the railing and pulled himself back into the room. The ghosts were now hovering over the incapacitated Zigzag, poised to strike at him with their weapons. Rottenbeard roared in anger and rushed at the ghosts, slashing his sword violently, driving them back.

"Get up, me boy!" Rottenbeard urged, pulling Zigzag to his feet, and dragging him over to the open window.

He hoisted the dizzy youth out of the window, as he fended off a flurry of ghosts. After several failed attempts, Zigzag caught hold of the dangling rope, and grasped it as hard as he could.

Rottenbeard was next, and grabbed the tail end of the rope. He pulled himself up under Zigzag, and the both of them began climbing as fast as they could. Pirate ghosts were now appearing through the side of the ship, swarming from every direction.

"Cap'n, I don't feel so good." groaned Zigzag from halfway up the rope as his surroundings continued to spin.

"Blimey laddie, don't be heavin' til we reach the top!" shouted Rottenbeard, swinging his sword at a passing ghost.

It didn't take the ghosts long to realize that attacking Rottenbeard was getting them nowhere, so they quickly set their sights on the rope he was climbing instead.

Zigzag watched as several ghosts rocketed up past him, to where the rope met the railing, and began hacking away at it with their swords.

"Uh cap'n.." stammered Zigzag urgently.

Between slashing his sword, and kicking at persistent ghosts, Rottenbeard managed to grumble a reply.

"What be it now?" he asked.

Zigzag pointed a finger, directing Rottenbeard's vision to what was happening above.

His eye grew wide as he became aware of their situation.

"Clever buggers." thought Rottenbeard, and realized that the rope wasn't going to hold out for much longer. Something had to be done, and it had to be done now.

He looked around for some way out of this mess, and the window directly across from them suddenly caught his eye.

Just then, the rope jolted as it struggled to stay together. The ghosts had cut almost all the way through.

"Swing Zigzag, as hard as ye can toward that window." ordered Rottenbeard, relishing in this excitement and having an extraordinary amount of fun. Zigzag on the other hand was terrified beyond belief, but managed to pull himself together and comply with his captain's request.

The two lurched sideways on the rope, but didn't have enough momentum to reach the window.

"One more time, laddie!" bellowed Rottenbeard, as they kicked off of the side of the ship, sending themselves rocketing backward.

The rope was now just barely holding together, and the ghosts extended their swords to apply the final blow. The thought of Rottenbeard and his lackey plummeting into the ocean below delighted them to no end.

As soon as the last piece of rope had been severed, Rottenbeard and Zigzag came hurtling forward, crashing straight through the wooden window and into the succeeding room. It wasn't the top deck, but it was definitely better than the ocean floor.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Bugger." grumbled Tricks. "How're we gonna start up the Quicksailer with all them ghosts guardin' it?"

Quicksail shrugged his shoulders and peered out from the stack of barrels that they were hiding behind. He watched as a group of gun toting ghosts patrolled the area around his greatest invention.

"Well we gotta do somethin'" complained Tricks. "Yer the brains around here, think Quicksail!"

Quicksail smiled modestly, and began to evaluate the situation. Tricks could practically see the gears turning in his head and was certain that he'd find the perfect solution.

"Tricks, do ya remember the exact moment that the ghosts first showed up?" Quicksail asked after a few minutes.

Tricks nodded. "Sure, the sky went dark, we were surrounded in fog, and then they appeared. Why?"

"If my suspicion's correct, these ghosts can't exist in bright light." explained Quicksail excitedly. "If we can get the Quicksailer to sail us out of this thick fog, they should simply disappear when we hit daylight!"

"Ye be forgetting one tiny thing, Quicksail." stated Tricks. "We can't get to the Quicksailer!"

"Oh, right." groaned a disappointed Quicksail, as he lowered his head.

When he raised it again, he was startled to find that Tricks was gone. Quicksail looked up in confusion, and discovered that she had begun climbing the stack of barrels.

"I've got an idea, don't worry." she assured him in a whisper.

Tricks pulled herself up several more barrels until she had reached the top of the pile. There she had a clear view of the whole room, and all of the ghosts surrounding the Quicksailer. She snickered as she reached into her bag of tricks and pulled out a handful of red and white pellets.

"I hope this works." she muttered, and crossed her fingers on her free hand. With the other, she quickly wound up and lobbed the pellets into the crowd of ghosts below.

The dark room suddenly exploded in a blinding white light as the pellets blew apart on the ground.

"Flash pellets!" exclaimed Quicksail, covering his eyes from the flashing lights. "Brilliant!"

Tricks tried to catch a glimpse of what was happening with the ghost pirates, but the light was too bright to see anything. She would have to wait, and hope Quicksail's theory held up.

When the flashing lights had finally died down, Quicksail looked out from behind the barrels and carefully surveyed the room. It was hard to see at first, but when his vision returned, he could hardly contain his excitement. The room was now empty, there were no ghosts in sight!

"Blimey Tricks, it worked!" proclaimed Quicksail. "They be gone!"

"Right!" laughed Tricks as she hopped down from atop the barrels. "Time to get this bloody thing goin' again!"

- - - - - - - - - -

One knelt there, beads of sweat trickling down his face, unable to look away from the shadow creature that stood before him. He could feel it reaching into the depths of his mind, searching his memories. It wanted to control him, fill him with rage and hatred, but One resisted. He had to protect Leena, no matter what.

"This is no ordinary ghost, One." Leena whispered, as she held onto him.

One stood up slowly and let go of her hand, his eyes still locked on the shadow creature.

"Get back, Leena." he instructed.

When she had backed up all the way to the far wall, One raised his hand and motioned for the shadow to come closer.

It grinned in delight and suddenly lunged at One without warning. Before he could react, it struck him in the chest, sending a surge of anger through his veins. One dropped to his knees, clenched his fist, and hammered it against the floor.

He took a deep breath to calm himself, and when the feeling had dissipated, he pulled himself to his feet. The shadow turned around and let out a bloodcurdling scream. It was laughing! One frowned, and prepared himself for another attack, but this time it's sights were set on Leena.

"One, do something!" she screamed, as the shadow crept menacingly around her.

One looked around the room in desperation as his crystal flashed and beeped frantically around his neck. The flashing light from the crystal suddenly reflected off of something in the corner. Of course! It was Rottenbeard's full length antique mirror, and it was just what One was looking for. He bounded across the room, flipping and leaping over everything in his path, and grasped the mirror with both hands. Leena covered her eyes as the shadow ascended into the air, let out another scream, and began spiraling towards her. Holding the mirror in front of him, One leapt from the ground, sprung off of Rottenbeard's bed, and intercepted the shadow just as it reached Leena. The shadow flew straight into the mirror, instantly becoming trapped within the glass. The mirror shook violently in One's hands, as the shadow tried to escape it's prison.

When he was confident that the shadow had been fully absorbed, One dropped the mirror, and stumbled back.

Leena climbed to her feet, and grabbed hold of One's muscular arm.

"What happened?" she asked softly.

"I.. think I trapped it in this mirror somehow." answered One, his stomach churning from the intense hatred still lingering in the air.

The mirror suddenly began rocking furiously on the wooden floor.

"One, look!" exclaimed Leena, pointing at the pair of glowing red eyes that had appeared in the glass. "We've got to get rid of it!"

One firmly grabbed hold of the mirror, and with a mighty heave, hurled it out of a window and into the sea.

Leena joined him at the window just in time to see it disappear beneath the waves, into the briny deep.

"Let's get out of here." muttered One, already on his way out of the room. He was clearly disturbed over the entire ordeal.

"Right behind you." replied Leena.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

Rottenbeard and Zigzag rushed frantically down a hallway towards the main deck, with several dozen angry ghost pirates hot on their tail.

"We're almost there laddie!" barked Rottenbeard in delight.

Zigzag smiled weakly, but a troubled look appeared on his face.

"What are we gonna do when we reach the deck cap'n?"

"I've got it a plan matey, don't ye worry." assured Rottenbeard, but Zigzag didn't feel any better. The deck was a dead end as far as he was concerned, and unless Rottenbeard planned on jumping overboard, the ghosts were going to catch them.

As the two pirates neared the end of the hallway, One and Leena suddenly came into view, also on their way to the deck.

Rottenbeard snickered as he rushed toward them, giving them no choice but to run from the ghosts as well.

"Nice of ya to join us!" he teased as they rounded the corner into the next hallway.

One ignored him, and instead focused on where they were headed. It looked like the door at the end of this hallway led straight to the main deck.

Rottenbeard suddenly took notice of the flashing light that was emanating from One's necklace and frowned.

"I see ye found yer bloody crystal."

"That's right." acknowledged One sternly.

"Aye, go ahead and take it." grumbled Rottenbeard. "Keeps me up all hours with that there bleepin' and flashin'."

As the foursome neared the end of the hallway, Rottenbeard took the lead and leaned forward. He ran full force at the upcoming doorway, crashed straight through it, and stumbled into the foggy night air.

One, Leena and Zigzag rushed through the doorless frame, and followed Rottenbeard to the center of the deck where he finally came to a halt.

The pirate ghosts emerged next, spilling out onto the deck, and surrounding the group.

Leena crossed her arms and glared at Rottenbeard.

"Great, now what do we do?"

Zigzag tugged on Rottenbeard's sleeve, pulling him down to ear level.

"Cap'n, now'd be a good time for that plan of yers." he whispered.

Rottenbeard nodded in agreement, stood up and faced the pirate ghosts.

"Ahoy there ghosties, I've come to see yer captain." bellowed Rottenbeard. "Where be Blackjack?"

"Right here, Rottenbeard." replied Blackjack's ghostly voice as he materialized before them. "Have ye come back to hand over me coin?"

Rottenbeard scoffed.

"Don't be flatterin' yerself, I've come for a duel."

"A duel ye say?"

"Aye." nodded Rottenbeard. "If I win, ye leave me and me crew alone."

"And if I win?" asked an intrigued Blackjack.

"Ye get yer gold coin back."

Blackjack scratched his chin as he considered Rottenbeard's proposal.

"Throw in yer ship and ye've got yerself a deal."

"Alright then Blackjack." grinned Rottenbeard, and raised his large sword. "Let's settle this once and fer all."

- - - - - - - - - -

One stepped back, followed by Leena and Zigzag as the ghosts formed a tighter circle around Rottenbeard and Blackjack. A single ghost floated in carrying a sword in both arms, and handed it to Blackjack.

"Rottenbeard's braver than I thought." whispered One.

"More like stupid." corrected Leena. "No one can beat a ghost in a sword fight. They're already dead!"

Zigzag sat down on the wooden floor and closed his eyes as his captain and Blackjack approached one another.

"I can't watch!" he whimpered.

Swords clashed furiously as both Captains swung with all of their might at the other. The determined looks on their faces and the intensity of their attacks indicated that neither Rottenbeard nor Blackjack were planning on losing this duel.

They had already traversed the entire circle, smashing their blades against one another in all directions, and taking turns pushing each other back. It was clear to all that both Rottenbeard and Blackjack were almost evenly matched. Almost.

Rottenbeard smirked as he lifted his sword, parrying Blackjack's oncoming attack. His old Captain was just as skilled as during their last duel, only something seemed different this time around.

It was Rottenbeard's turn to strike now. He took a few quick swings at Blackjack's blade, and pulled back his sword, suddenly noticing that his opponent had left his entire upper body wide open for an attack. Rottenbeard didn't waste a moment and took this opportunity to run his sword straight through Blackjack with all of his might. Immediately realizing his blunder, Rottenbeard began to topple forward, with nothing to support him. How could he be so foolish? In the heat of the battle, he had completely forgotten that he was fighting a ghost, made up of nothing but air! Blackjack could be as careless as he pleased, and unlike Rottenbeard, he was in no danger of losing his life.

"Is your captain always this thickheaded?" Leena asked Zigzag with a sigh, as they watched Rottenbeard pass straight through Blackjack and crash to the floor of the deck.

"Well.." Zigzag began to reply, but was interrupted by a sound coming from behind him.

"My necklace, it's starting to blink again." exclaimed One in confusion, while looking down at it.

"Why's it do that?" inquired Zigzag, squinting from the bright flashing light.

"That's what I've been trying to figure out." One told him. "It first did it just before that evil shadow attacked us, then again right before we were chased by those ghosts, and now..."

One stopped mid-sentence, as though he had suddenly figured it out. He sprung into action, grabbing a sword from a nearby ghost. He then front flipped right over the circle of ghosts and into the battle arena, just in time to intercept Blackjack's downward strike on the floored Rottenbeard. Blackjack's sword connected with a loud metal clang against One's, sending sparks flying in every direction. One grunted, and with all of his might, drove Blackjack away from Rottenbeard with his sword.

The circle of ghosts roared in protest at One's interference, and began to move in on them. This forced Leena and Zigzag into the center of the deck as well.

"Get up!" shouted One to Rottenbeard, motioning with his hand.

"Whaddaya think yer doin' landlubber?" barked Rottenbeard as he climbed to his feet. "Ye NEVER go jumpin' in on pirate duel!"

"I'm sorry! But I had to save you!" One tried to explain, but as the surrounding ghosts prepared to attack, he realized that his rescue may have just made things worse.

"Duel's off Rottenbeard!" growled Blackjack. "I'm claimin' yer ship, and yer head!"

Rottenbeard swallowed hard. Things weren't looking good, but he wasn't about to give up just yet. It was time to put his negotiating skills to work.

"Blackjack, me hearty! I'll tell ya what, I'll go getcha yer coin right now! No need to be doin' nothin' drastic! "

Blackjack floated up above the mob of ghosts that had now completely surrounded Rottenbeard, One, Leena and Zigzag.

"Sorry, Rottenbeard, but this here's the end of the line!" he bellowed, pointing at them with his sword.

His ghostly crew held their weapons tightly, eagerly awaiting the order to make mincemeat out of these scurvy dogs.

"KILL EM!" hollered Blackjack.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

- - - - - - - - - -

Suddenly a loud noise sounded from below decks, followed by a quick jolt to the entire ship as it began to propel forward.

"What in the blazes was that?" asked a startled Blackjack.

"Yo ho! Quicksail's gotten the ship movin' again!" shouted Zigzag in delight from behind Rottenbeard's legs.

"Shiver me timbers! Ye be right Zigzag, the lad's finally done it!" Rottenbeard laughed out loud, and quickly ducked to avoid the ghosts that had begun to zip by overhead.

As the ship picked up more and more speed, the pirate ghosts found themselves being left behind, and had to float along to keep up.

"ROTTENBEARD!" roared Blackjack as he soared after them, absolutely furious with this turn of events.

Light began to peek out from behind the grey clouds, as the ship made it's way through the fog, towards the clear blue sky on the other side.

"It looks like they don't like the light." observed One, as Blackjack's ghost crew began to back away and abandon the chase when the amount of light increased.

"You're right, but I don't think that's going to stop Blackjack." exclaimed Leena, and pointed behind them. "He's still coming!"

Sure enough, Blackjack was still in hot pursuit, holding out his sword and gritting his teeth.

"I ain't gonna letcha get away with this Rottenbeard!"

"I'm afraid ye've lost to me again, cap'n Blackjack." taunted Rottenbeard, waving to his enraged and determined ex-captain.

Just then, the ship cleared the fog completely, and entered into the open sea. The bright sunlight was a shock to them all, but no one more so than Blackjack.

"What be happenin' to me?" he cried, when he emerged from his fog prison and instantly began to evaporate in the air.

"Good riddance!" stated Zigzag sternly, wrinkling his brow while he peered over the railing.

"Noooooooo!" echoed Blackjack's disembodied voice across the sky, as he faded out of existence.

- - - - - - - - - -

The foursome stood on the now empty deck, staring at the bright sunny sky as they caught their breath.

Leena nudged One, and motioned at Rottenbeard with her eyes.

He shook his head. He knew what she wanted to do, and he agreed that this was the probably the best chance they'd have to apprehend Rottenbeard, but he wasn't willing to risk it. He or Leena could be hurt, and he had promised Leena's father that he would get her home safely. He was going to keep his word.

Quicksail and Tricks suddenly emerged from below decks, hooting and hollering over their saving of the ship.

Rottenbeard hurried over, and threw his arms around the both of them. "Great work mateys! Ye came through right in the nick of time! Ye've made yer cap'n proud!"

Quicksail beamed. He loved when his ideas worked out like he planned, and even though the Captain was a noisy brute, he had to admit he did appreciate the compliments. Tricks, on the other hand, made a face of disgust. She was happy they had survived, she just hated when a fuss was made over her. Not to mention she hated being touched, especially by Rottenbeard. The man was disgusting.

Pinchpenny appeared several minutes later, shielding his eyes from the sunlight.

"Pinchpenny! How's our treasure lad?" inquired an over excited Rottenbeard.

"It's all there Captain, but some good for nothin' ghosts tried to make off with it!" snorted Pinchpenny in annoyance. "I chased 'em away of course, then I counted every last jewel just to be sure!"

"That's me boy!" hollered Rottenbeard, grinning a toothy grin, and rubbing a hand across Pinchpenny's head, messing up his neatly combed hair. "I'd say we be problem free once again!"

Tricks sneered, and shook her head.

"There still be a few problems that need dealin' with, cap'n."

"And what be they, Tricks?" Rottenbeard asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Them." stated Tricks, pointing to One and Leena.

"Aye I'd almost forgotten!" exclaimed Rottenbeard, smacking a hand against his forehead. "Whaddaya reckon we do with these landlubbers, mateys?"

"WALK THE PLANK! WALK THE PLANK!" chanted the crew in unison.

Rottenbeard smiled and turned to face One and Leena.

"Well ya heard em, lubbers! Yer goin overboard!"

- - - - - - - - - -

"One saved your life Rottenbeard, why are you doing this?" asked Leena from the edge of the plank, where she and One stood back to back, tied together at the wrists by a thick rope.

"Ah, because, lassie! I be Rottenbeard, the rottenest pirate that sails the seven seas." he replied from safe on the deck of the ship, surrounded by his crew. "Imagine what it'd do to me reputation if I let ye go!"

"Plus ye've seen and heard to much." continued Quicksail, as he crossed his arms.

"Aye, and dead men tell no tales!" added Tricks, drawing an imaginary line across her throat with her finger.

Pinchpenny stepped out, extending a long stick with which to push them off.

"Any last words?" he asked, smugly.

"I'll see you later, Rottenbeard!" said One, and hopped backward off of the plank, pulling Leena along with him.

Rottenbeard's crew watched in astonishment as One and Leena plunged into the ocean below, disappearing beneath the waves.

After several moments, the whole crew suddenly burst into roaring laughter. The thought of someone jumping off of the plank willingly was such an absurd concept, that they couldn't restrain themselves.

After several minutes, Rottenbeard wiped the tears from his eye, and took a deep breath before issuing his next orders.

"Alright mateys! Turn the ship full to starboard, we head for the southern sea!"

"Aye aye Captain!" responded his crew, hurrying to their positions. They were incredibly eager to get back to work and leave the events of the past few days behind them.

- - - - - - - - - -

As the crew prepared the ship for a change in direction, two heads surfaced below, from underneath the waves.

One and Leena gasped for air, as they kicked with their legs to keep themselves afloat.

"What do we do now?" asked Leena, coughing on a mouth full of salt water.

"Can you reach the back of my belt?" One asked her, answering her question with another. "There should be a small knife in there."

"I'll try!" she replied hopefully, and maneuvered her hand to his belt.

Leena felt around for a moment or two or until she had a firm grasp around the hilt of the dagger.

"Got it." she informed him, and wasted no time in slicing away at the rope that was restricting their arms.

One began to feel the rope weakening, and with all of his strength, pulled his arms apart, tearing the rope at it's weak point.

"Alright, now follow me." he instructed. Leena nodded, and One began to swim ahead toward the back end of Rottenbeard's ship.

Leena rubbed the rope burn on her now-free wrists, and swam after him.

"Boy he's fast!" she thought to herself, watching in amazement as One reached the back of the pirate ship in record time, and disappeared around the side.

When she finally arrived, One was already onboard a smaller vessel, hacking away at a rope connecting it to the back of Rottenbeard's ship.

Leena was out of breath, barely able to keep herself up above water. She felt her strength give out, and the ocean currents began to pull her down.

As she went under, she could faintly hear a familiar beeping sound, followed by a splash as One immediately dove in after her. Before she knew it, One had pulled her onto his ship, and was back to cutting the rope between the two ships. The pirate ship suddenly began to turn to the south, just as One severed the connecting rope. Then, without warning, Rottenbeard's ship tore across the ocean, utilizing it's Quicksailer technology, and leaving One and Leena in it's wake.

When the waves had finally calmed and his ship was steady, One hurried over to the steering wheel, motioning for Leena to come and join him.

"Welcome aboard my ship, the S.S Infinity! What do you think?" he asked, as Leena approached.

"I don't understand." said Leena, ignoring the question. "Why did you let them throw us overboard?"

One looked over his shoulder at her as he began turned the wheel.

"I figured it was the easiest way to get off of their ship in one piece." he explained. "They had no idea that my ship was attached to theirs. As far as they know, we're down at the bottom of the ocean."

Leena nodded in understanding, and smiled. Her smile quickly turned into a frown however, when she realized that One was turning his ship in the opposite direction of where Rottenbeard was going.

"Aren't we going after him?" she asked in dismay.

"No, we're going to go back to Oceantown." One told her bluntly.

"But what about Rottenbeard? We can't just let him go!" exclaimed Leena. "Not after all he's done!

"It's alright." One assured her. "For now, I've got a promise to keep, by bringing you home to your father."

Leena was not pleased in the slightest, and crossed her arms in disapproval.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

Several days went by before One and Leena finally arrived at Oceantown. During the trip, Leena had been especially distant, silently protesting One's decision to give up pursuit of Rottenbeard. She knew she couldn't force him to do anything, and even though she was annoyed, she had to admire him. One was a good, honest man, and he never went against his word. He told her father he'd bring her back, and that's what he was doing. He promised Rottenbeard to help take back the ship from the ghosts, and he stuck to it to the end. He even saved that conniving no good pirate's life, at the risk of his own.

As much as she tried, Leena couldn't stay angry at the above average hero for long. There was something about him, something that put her at ease, and made her feel completely safe. Even though they had barely spoken the entire journey home, she began to realize how strongly she felt for him.

- - - - - - - - -

With the S.S. Infinity docked at the Oceantown ship port, One and Leena made their way up the steps leading to the town hall. Captain Harvey had appeared at the entranceway, looking incredibly relieved at the sight of his daughter.

"Thank you, One." said an emotional Captain Harvey as he came to meet them, and hugged his daughter tightly. When they had finished, Captain Harvey lead them both into the building and up to his office. The entire building was incredibly fancy, and very spacious, with white marble walls and priceless antiques scattered throughout.

"I must admit, I had my doubts that you'd succeed." confessed Captain Harvey, as he sat at his desk. "But you have obviously proven me wrong. Please know that I am truly grateful for your help in bringing my daughter home. May I ask what you will be doing now?"

"I'm going after Rottenbeard again." One quickly replied and turned to face the door, a look of determination on his face.

Leena grew wide eyed as she took in what he had said. He was going to do it! He was going to go and catch Rottenbeard after-all!

"But you've already found your crystal and saved my daughter." countered John Harvey, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Well like they said, I've seen and heard too much to just walk away now." admitted One, as he turned back around. "I have to bring him to justice."

John Harvey nodded in understanding, and leaned forward in his desk.

"How will you know where to find him?"

"I've got a pretty good idea." replied One. "When we were in Rottenbeard's cabin, I noticed a map. Every town had a large red X through it, except for one. It was called Lazytown."

"You think he's headed there?" asked John Harvey, intently.

"I'm sure of it. It's the last town on his list." One explained. "After that, who knows where he'll go. He has to be stopped now."

"Alright, I'll get my best men and ships to go with you."

One raised his hand, and shook his head.

"No, you must let me do this alone, Captain. The more ships we have, the easier we'll be spotted. I need to catch him by surprise."

"Very well. I'll give you a head start." agreed Captain Harvey. "But we'll come shortly afterwards, just in case you need back up."

"Thank you, Captain."

"Good luck, One." said Leena softly, as he headed toward the door. He stopped for a moment, surprised to hear her voice, as she had been unusually quiet ever since he had forced her to return home. He turned and smiled at her. Deep down he wished she was coming with him again. He found her presence to be strangely uplifting, and he knew he was going to miss it. He then took a deep breath, and without wasting another second, turned to the exit once again, and hurried to his ship.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Lazytown? What kind of a name be that?" asked Zigzag as he steered the pirate ship across the sea, towards the large land mass that had just appeared on the horizon.

"Beats me, Zigzag." replied Tricks from up in the crows nest. "But it sounds like the cap'ns kinda town!"

Quicksail was busy fixing the door on the cabin that Rottenbeard had smashed, but stopped for a moment and turned to his crew-mates.

"What be the big deal about this Lazytown place, anyway?" he asked, to no one in particular.

Pinchpenny cleared his throat as he prepared to impart his vastly superior knowledge on his lowly subordinates.

"It be the only town we 'avent plundered yet, of course!" he explained, pompously. "Once we loot this town, we move onto the eastern sea!"

"Aye, ye be correct there Pinchpenny." said Rottenbeard, as he surfaced from below deck and joined his crew. "Lazytown is prime lootin' grounds, me hearties. The lubbers there be so lazy, I reckon they won't be puttin' up much of a fight when we walk out with all their booty."

"Booty.." cooed Pinchpenny, practically foaming at the mouth. "I want it all!"

"Easy there laddie, it'll be ours soon enough!" Rottenbeard assured him with with a slight look of concern. Sometimes he wondered about Pinchpenny. His habit of going completely loony whenever treasure was involved was a little disturbing.

"LAND HO!" Tricks voice suddenly blared from above, informing her crew that they were about to arrive.

Quicksail hurried to drop the anchor, while Tricks climbed down from her perch, and Zigzag positioned the ship.

"Alright me buckos, we're gonna split up!" ordered Rottenbeard, as he threw large empty sacks to his crewmen. "I want each of ye to loot a different side of town! Take all that ye can carry!"

"Yo ho!" they all shouted at once, and prepared to go ashore.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Um, mayor, you might want to come take a look at this." a woman said nervously at the second story window of the Lazytown city hall.

"What is it?" asked the Mayor groggily as he awoke from a nap on his favourite couch.

"Just come and see, I think we're in some serious trouble!" the female secretary warned.

The Mayor reluctantly rolled off of the couch, and dragged himself over to the where she was standing.

He yawned and rubbed his eyes as he peered out of his office window.

"Oh my!" exclaimed the mayor as he spotted what his secretary had been looking at. "It looks like pirates. Yes, there appear to be pirates coming over that hill! I wonder what they want?"

They watched the advancing pirates charge down the hill and into Lazytown, where they then split up, each breaking into different houses.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Who are you?" asked a frightened man, who's family dinner had just been interrupted by a large bearded pirate holding a sword.

"I be Rottenbeard, ya lazy swabs!" he barked, the front door to the house still swinging behind him. "Gimme all yer valuables!"

"Okay, it's all yours, just please don't hurt my family!" he pleaded.

Rottenbeard laughed as he stomped past them and into their bedrooms, where he loaded the valuables up in his sack. When he had finished, he made his way back through the kitchen and noticed the family was still sitting at the table eating their meal. He frowned, and with a mighty kick, sent the table crashing to the floor, food and all. Finally satisfied, Rottenbeard departed from the house and moved on to pillage the remaining homes in his section of town.

- - - - - - - - - -

When the pirate crew had looted every last house in town, they all met up in front of city hall.

"Cap'n that was the easiest lootin' we ever done!" enthused Zigzag, as he rummaged through his sack, looking at what he had collected.

Quicksail dropped his sack on the ground in front of him, and dusted off his hands.

"Yea, you were right cap'n, none of these people even tried to stop us!"

"Aye I told ya." smirked Rottenbeard. "They be weak, cowardly, and most of all, lazy!"

"Shouldn't we be on our way Cap'n?" asked Pinchpenny, obviously eager to start sorting out this new treasure they had collected.

Rottenbeard scratched his beard for a moment, and tapped his foot as he thought something over.

The crew looked at each other, and shrugged their shoulders, clueless as to what he could possibly be thinking about.

"No Pinchpenny me boy." Rottenbeard finally replied. "We'll be stayin' here in Lazytown for awhile, methinks."

"Stayin'?" questioned Tricks, angrily. "What in the blazes for?"

Rottenbeard walked over to his cheery female crewman, and rested his elbow on her shoulder as he spoke to his crew.

"Listen up." he told them. "These lubbers be so lazy, I reckon we be able to take over the whole bloody town and no one could do nothin' about it!"

"Aye cap'n, I suppose so." grumbled Tricks. "Just get yer stinkin' arm offa me!"

"Good lass." Rottenbeard smiled, patted the back of her head, and began walking towards the town hall. His crew scurried after him.

- - - - - - - - - -

Just as they arrived at the front entrance, a man emerged from inside, and stood at the doorway.

"Get a load of this guy." Tricks chuckled, nudging Quicksail.

"You there! I'm Morris Meanswell, the mayor of Lazytown." stated the pudgy, bald headed man standing before them. "What is the meaning of all of this?"

"We be pirates and we're takin' yer town, Mayor." snarled Tricks as she unsheathed her sword.

"Oh dear, won't you reconsider?" asked the Mayor, holding up his hands in surrender.

"Afraid not." answered Quicksail with a shake of his head. "And we won't be leavin' for a long time, neither!"

"Any money you make goes straight to ME!" instructed Pinchpenny, pointing at himself as he spoke.

"And I want yer food!" added Zigzag, reaching out, and prodding the Mayor in the stomach with his finger.

The Mayor looked up at the tall pirate, who still had yet to say a single thing.

Rottenbeard shrugged his shoulders, as if it were out of his control.

"Yarr! Me crew has spoken!"

"Who are you?" squeaked the Mayor, still holding up his hands.

"I be Rottenbeard, the captain of this bunch of scalleywags. Now get outta the way, we're takin' over!" he ordered, shoving the Mayor aside, so he and his crew could invade the town hall.

The mayor watched them disappear into the building, and sighed.

"Well alright.. I suppose there's nothing I can really do..."


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

Within two days, Rottenbeard had managed to successfully spread his rottenness all across Lazytown. He took whatever he wanted from the townspeople, and no one could do a thing about it. They had to do whatever Rottenbeard told them to do, or there would be serious consequences to suffer. The people were afraid to even leave their homes, on the off chance that they'd have a run in with one of the pirates. It was clear to Rottenbeard that he pretty much had the entire town wrapped around his finger, only there was just one thing that he couldn't figure out. Despite all that he had done to them, the people of Lazytown remained in high spirits. This made such little sense to Rottenbeard, that it began to wear away at his patience, frustrating him to no end.

"Why in the blazes is everyone here so bloody happy, even when I've taken everything they own?" complained Rottenbeard as he laid on his favourite chair in the mayor's office, snacking on a large piece of cake. "By all accounts, they should be miserable, but instead they be full of nothin' but joy!"

"It's the Lazytown stone, Cap'n." said Pinchpenny, as he sorted through a pile of money.

Rottenbeard fumed as this new piece of information was revealed to him.

"Lazytown stone? Why didn't any of you swabs tell me about this?"

"It's just a stupid stone that they worship." grumbled Tricks as she stared out of the window towards the sea.

"I don't care!" shouted Rottenbeard furiously, smashing his plate against the wall. "It be the only thing standing in me way of completely rulin' this town! I want it! Show me now!"

Rottenbeard had grown increasingly irritable and angry over the last few days. So much that his crew was becoming overly frightened of him, and what he might do to them if things didn't go his way.

"I'll take ye to the stone, captain." offered Zigzag timidly.

"Right, come on then." muttered Rottenbeard, and sat up. He stomped his way across the room, making sure to knock over Pinchpenny's money pile as he walked past, then followed Zigzag down the stairs and out of the building.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Listen mates, I can't take this no more!" Tricks exploded, turning to face Pinchpenny and Quicksail. "The captain's gone batty! The power from rulin' this towns' gone straight to his head."

Pinchpenny nodded, as he picked up the coins that were now scattered across the floor.

"I agree." he grumbled, taking her side for what was possibly the first time ever. "Ever since we got here, his temper's been worse than ever."

"Bein' in this town's turnin' him in an even lazier, good for nothin' oaf than he used to be." added Quicksail with a frown.

Tricks was glad that her crew-mates felt the same way as she did about the situation.

"What are we doin' here anyhow?" she asked. "Pirates are supposed to be out sailin' the seas, not sittin' around in a boring ol' town doing nothin'!"

"Y'know what'd be great?" joked Quicksail. "If we made off with the ship, and stranded the cap'n here in this precious town of his."

"Quicksail, yer a genius!" exclaimed Tricks, and jumped to her feet. "We're doin' it, matey's! C'mon!"

Quicksail shrugged in agreement, but Pinchpenny didn't seem so sure.

"Hang on a minute here. What's to stop me from goin' to the cap'n right now, and tellin' him what yer plannin'?" he speculated. "I'd be well rewarded for that bit of information."

"Nothin's stoppin' ya Pinchy." admitted Tricks. "But by the time you go and rat on us, we'll already be sailin' away with all of yer precious booty."

"Good point. When do we leave?" he asked impatiently.

- - - - - - - - - -

Night had begun to fall when Rottenbeard and Zigzag arrived at the Lazytown stone. It was hard to see it clearly in the darkness, but there appeared to be a flat piece of stone resting on a pedestal, with a message engraved on the top of it.

Zigzag brought his lantern over, as Rottenbeard approached the pedestal, and picked up the stone in both hands. He cleared his throat and began reading aloud the message it contained.

_'Lazytown should always be happy.'_

"Hah!" he laughed. "Ye gotta be kiddin', matey! Yer tellin' me that the only reason these landlubbers are happy is because a bloody stone tells them to be?"

Zigzag nodded.

"Well it can't tell em anythin' if I take it from em!" sniggered Rottenbeard.

Just then, the area lit up in a bright light as the people of Lazytown arrived, lanterns in hand.

"You can't have it, Rottenbeard!" shouted one of the townspeople.

"You may be able to take away our material possessions, but you can never take away our happiness." yelled another.

"Oh really, is that so?" asked an enraged Rottenbeard as he lifted the Lazytown stone high up above his head.

Then suddenly with a mighty swing, he brought it down and smashed it against the pedestal, breaking the word 'happy' right off of the bottom of the stone.

"HAH! Now you have to be miserable!" raved Rottenbeard as he spun in a circle, pointing his sword at all of the townspeople.

"You're wrong, Rottenbeard." said the mayor as he emerged from the crowd. "The stone may be broken, but our spirit isn't. We will still be happy, no matter what you do to us."

"We'll see about that!"

Rottenbeard began to violently push and shove the townspeople around, swinging his sword, and roaring at the top of his lungs.

"Stop bein' HAPPY!"

Tricks, Pinchpenny and Quicksail quickly hurried over after hearing the commotion, and stood with the terrified Zigzag, as their captain completely lost his mind.

- - - - - - - - - -

As if out of nowhere, a beeping sound suddenly filled the air, followed by a flashing light. It illuminated the figure of a man, standing on a wall with his hands planted firmly on his hips.

"I''m getting tired of coming after you Rottenbeard!" shouted a familiar voice. "Leave these people alone!"

Rottenbeard stopped what he was doing and turned to face the figure. He knew it! It was that cursed One, again. Somehow he had survived, and followed him here!

"I don't know how ye found me, but yer gettin' on me last nerve, matey!" snarled Rottenbeard. "Why can'tcha just stay outta me business!"

"I can't do that Rottenbeard." said One, crossing his arms. "Someone's got to stop you, and that someone's going to be me."

"I don't think so lubber! I'll never leave, this town be mine!"

Rottenbeard turned his back to One, only to find that the townspeople had retreated out of his immediate reach.

"I'm giving you a choice." announced One. "You can either cooperate and turn yourself in, or I'm going to have to bring you in myself."

Rottenbeard erupted in a fit of phony laughter.

"Are ye hearin' this mateys?" he called to his terror-stricken crew. "Funniest thing I've 'erd all week!"

They were not laughing.

"Blimey what's crawled up their backsides?" he wondered aloud.

"So what's your decision Rottenbeard?" insisted One. His patience was wearing thin.

Rottenbeard motioned to his four crewmen for support, while keeping his eye locked intently on One.

"Get him!" he ordered.

"Fight him yerself, Rottenbeard! We be sick and tired of doin' all yer dirty work!" retorted Tricks, while the rest of the crew nodded in agreement.

"Ye cowardly swabs!"

"I don't think they're going to help you this time, captain." One commented from his perch atop the concrete wall.

"Yarr! I don't need em." scoffed Rottenbeard, as he pulled out a sword from his belt. "I can take care of ye meself."

One had hoped it wouldn't come to this, but he knew that Rottenbeard wasn't going to go down without a fight.

"Ye'll meet the rope's end for all the trouble ye've caused me." Rottenbeard bellowed, charging at One.

"We'll see about that." countered One, as he jumped off of the wall.

Rottenbeard slashed his sword at One as he flew through the air, attempting to take him down before he even landed, but One was too nimble, and pushed off of Rottenbeard's shoulder to get out of the way. Rottenbeard backed up, then lunged forward with incredible speed, growling as he viciously swiped at One. One unsheathed his own sword just in time, and brought it up and around, slamming it right into Rottenbeards'. Both men leaned forward, putting all of their weight into their blades, as they tried to break through the others defenses. They struggled this way for several minutes, while their swords scraped against each other, emitting a horrible high-pitched screeching sound. When it was obvious that neither would budge, they both pushed off with all of their might, sending each other reeling backwards.

Rottenbeard and One began to circle each other, occasionally clashing swords, until Rottenbeard became fed up, and stormed forward slashing like a madman. Up until now, One had been trying to find an opening where he could knock out Rottenbeard without overly hurting or killing him, but Rottenbeard was out for blood, and he wasn't going to let One take him down that easily. One looked around frantically for an escape, and in desperation jumped back up onto the wall. The ledge crumbled slightly as he landed, which caused him to lose his footing. He nearly fell off, straight down onto Rottenbeard's outstretched blade, but he managed to regain his balance and steady himself. Rottenbeard took several swings at One's legs, but he hopped over each of them, infuriating Rottenbeard even more than he already was. One then pulled out his trusty sword from his back, and quickly somersaulted off of the wall. He flew straight over Rottenbeard, and landed behind him. Rottenbeard turned around ready to strike, but One suddenly dove to the ground and slid right under his legs. Before Rottenbeard could figure out what was going on, One kicked him from behind, and knocked Rottenbeard forward, face first onto the solid ground. The last thing Rottenbeard heard before he passed out, was the people of Lazytown cheering and celebrating his defeat.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

The sun began to rise up from beneath the horizon, as the Oceantown fleet arrived in Lazytown, lead by Captain John Harvey himself. He and his crew marched over the hill, and into the town square where they found Rottenbeard still unconscious, sprawled out in the dirt.

"We've finally got you, you bloody rotten pirate." declared Captain Harvey triumphantly, then began tying up the dazed Rottenbeard, and pulled him to his feet.

"Ye've not seen the last of me!" Rottenbeard threatened the residents of Lazytown, as he was lead away. "I swear to ya, one day I'll come back, and ye'll all be sorry!"

One watched from the edge of town as Harvey's men loaded the raving pirate onto their ship. When he was confident that Rottenbeard had been securely locked away, he headed back through Lazytown to make sure everything was in order. As he did, he spotted the mayor knelt on the ground, picking up the broken Lazytown stone, and placing it back on it's pedestal.

"I'm sorry about your stone." said One regretfully, as he approached Mayor Meanswell at the pedestal.

"Thats alright." replied the Mayor, lightheartedly. "We know what it said, and we will continue to live by it. In fact, I was thinking of hiding the broken part somewhere in town. That way, the secret to living in Lazytown will be safe from any others like Rottenbeard who want to ruin things for us.

"That sounds like a good idea mayor, I wish you and all of Lazytown the best of luck!" One declared, and held out his hand to the mayor.

"Thank you One, for all of your help." said a grateful Mayor, as he shook One's hand.

When the mayor had left for home, One decided it was time for him to leave as well, and began to head back to his ship. On his way, he bumped into Captain John Harvey who had been looking everywhere for him.

"There you are, One! I thought you'd like to know that Rottenbeard's secured, and we're just about ready to take him back to Oceantown." A slight look of concern appeared momentarily on the captain's face as he continued. "However, we haven't been able to locate his ship or crew, anywhere."

One tried to think back to when he last saw the crew, but couldn't quite recall. Everything had happened so fast.

"They must have slipped away while I was busy fighting with Rottenbeard, but I'm sure they'll turn up sooner or later." assured One. "The important thing is that Rottenbeard is in your custody."

John Harvey nodded and turned to leave, but hesitated and looked back to face One.

"Y'know, the world needs more people like you, One." John Harvey told him with a friendly smile. "You really made a difference today."

"Thank you captain. I think I finally understand what my father wanted me to do." revealed One. "I'm going to dedicate my life to helping those in need, and bring order to the seas. This is my purpose."

"Well, good luck! If anyone can do it, it's you." enthused Harvey, then suddenly remembered he had a message for him.

"Oh I almost forgot, One. Leena wanted me to tell you that if your travels ever bring you near Oceantown, she would love it if you came to see her."

One grinned, and decided that he'd definitely have to pay Oceantown another visit, very very soon.

With that, One and Captain Harvey shook hands, and then went their separate ways.

- - - - - - - - - -

One waited for Harvey's fleet to sail away, before finally getting on board his own ship. As he raised the anchor, Rottenbeard's last words resounded in his head.

_"Ye've not seen the last of me! I swear to ya, one day I'll come back, and ye'll all be sorry!" _

One wondered if they really could keep him locked up for good. The man was crafty, and his crew was still out there somewhere. Anything was possible, but One wasn't too worried. If he had to, he'd just catch him all over again. No big deal, it was all part of his job now. One smiled, brimming with excitement as he sailed the S.S. Infinity out onto the horizon, ready to help whoever needed him.

THE END


End file.
